


TOR: The Bird's Splash

by warriorcatnoises



Series: The Oak's Roots [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A lot of LGBTQ characters, Blood, Cannibalism Mentions, Character Death, Multi, Okay now that those are out of the way, Original Clans (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorcatnoises/pseuds/warriorcatnoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark omen was given to the leader—that his clan is in danger. The cats of prophecy are young, perhaps too young... But the threat has already begun. Who is behind the deaths, and who will stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_**OakClan** _

**Leader** : Furzestar- Pale golden tabby tom

 **Deputy** : Briarflurry- Lean brown she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** : Smewsong- Black and white tom

**Apprentice: Pipitdawn**

**Warriors**

Ivytooth- Brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Heatherpaw**

Hailfleck- Speckled white tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Dunnockpaw**

Russetclaw- ginger tabby she-cat

Loonflight- Black and white she-cat

Brackenwatcher- Golden and white tabby tom

**Apprentice: Splashpaw**

Antfleck- Small brown spotted tabby she-cat

Bournfur- Gray tabby tom

Cherrynight- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice: Linnetpaw**

Badgerstep- Longhaired gray and white tom

Waspgorse- Pale tabby cat with a stumpy tail

**Apprentices**

Pipitdawn- Brown and white tabby tom

Heatherpaw- Longhaired white she-cat with a gray face, tail, and paws

Dunnockpaw- Brown tabby tom

Splashpaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Linnetpaw- Lean brown spotted tabby tom

**Queens**

Sablebriar- Longhaired dark brown she-cat

Chesnutdusk- Brown tabby she-cat (Expecting Brackenwatcher’s kits)

Applebreeze- White she-cat with ginger tabby patches (Mother to Russetclaw’s kits; Bonxiekit, Dawnkit, and Emberkit)

**Elders**

Twistedfoot- Black tom with a twisted front paw

Fallowblaze- Light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

 

_**MapleClan** _

**Leader** : Cootstar- Large black tom with a white muzzle

**Apprentice: Woodpaw**

**Deputy** : Sootyclaw- Dark gray cat

 **Medicine Cat** : Flickermist- Pretty gray spotted tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Ashenstorm- Pale gray tom

Ducknose- Brown tom

Curlewpelt- Brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Honeypaw**

Ospreytalon- Large brown and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Apprentices**

Woodpaw- Grayish-brown tabby tom

Honeypaw- Golden she-cat with distinctive tabby markings

Nightpaw- Thick-furred black she-cat with a white splash on her chest

**Queens**

Hobbycloud- Longhaired tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Elders**

Featherdawn- Longhaired silver tabby she-cat

* * *

 

_**BirchClan** _

**Leader** : Torrentstar- Mottled gray she-cat

 **Deputy** : Hazelfrost- Light brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat** : Merlindream- Elderly gray and cream tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors**

Volestorm- Small brown she-cat

Swiftblaze- Black she-cat

**Apprentice: Beepaw**

Frostdusk- White tom

**Apprentices**

Beepaw- Golden tabby tom

**Queens**

Briarblossom- Small brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Heavystream- Massive black tom

* * *

 

_**PineClan** _

**Leader** : Verglasstar- White cat

 **Deputy** : Torntail- Gray tabby tom with a short, broken tail

 **Medicine Cat** : Ryewhisper- Slight pale ginger tom

**Warriors**

Wolfblaze- Silver she-cat

**Apprentice- Towheepaw**

**Apprentices**

Towheepaw- Unusually small tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

 

_**FirClan** _

**Leader** : Hemlockstar- Elderly gray tabby tom

 **Deputy** : Bluemuzzle- Blue-gray tom with distinctive scars along his muzzle

 **Medicine Cat** : Hayshine- Golden tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Ferretpetal- Brown and white tabby she-cat

* * *

 

_**ElmClan** _

**Leader** : Oriolestar- Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Deputy** : Tamarackflash- Spotted gray tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** : Moosestride- Large dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice: Tinypaw**

**Warriors**

Tigerwind- Large ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Rimepaw**

Foxsparks- Ginger and white tabby

Beaverfang- Brown tom with thick fur

Hollypounce- White she-cat

**Apprentice: Frogpaw**

**Apprentices**

Tinypaw- Small gray tabby with a distinct white face

Rimepaw- White tom

Frogpaw- Large brown she-cat

**Queens**

Nightflower- Black she-cat

Pidgeoncloud- Gray and white she-cat

**Elders**

Leafwhisker- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

 

_**Timber Guard** _

Ravenoak- Black tom

Brindlemaple- Brown and ginger tabby she-cat

Brightbirch- Long furred white tom

Beetlepine- Dark brown she-cat

Sparrowfir- Mottled brown tabby tom

Smallelm- Small gray tom

* * *

 

_**Cats Outside the Clans** _

Pick- Tortoiseshell she-cat with half a black face and half a ginger tabby face

Shutter- Ginger and white she-cat with long, matted fur

Muck- Black and white tom with matted fur

Box- Brown and white tabby she-cat

Foofy- Longhaired white she-cat

Pip- Dark ginger tom with darker stripes

Marcus- Gray tom with folded ears

Claus- Ginger and white tom with short legs

Simon- Gray tabby tom with a soft belly

Amber- Ginger tabby she-kit with a distinctive marking on her forehead

Domi- Dark ginger tom

Sunka- Pale gray tabby she-kit with a white belly

Death- Tawny tabby tom with a scar between his shoulders; formerly Redscar of OakClan

Venom- Pale gray tom with scars down his face; formerly Palebreeze of OakClan


	2. Prologue

A breeze ruffled the pale tabby fur of a majestic tom. He stood on a tall stone, overlooking the camp he cared so dearly for. It had been many moons since he became the leader of his clan—OakClan highly respected his leadership, and he cared for his clan; from the youngest kit to the oldest elder. He remembered becoming a leader—there was a reason his memory was so vivid. It wasn’t simply receiving the nine lives… There were cold words that interrupted the ceremony. They sank deep into his heart and mind, like stones in a river.

"Furzestar," a voice sounded behind him. As the tabby, Furzestar, turned, he saw a smaller, black-and-white tom who smelled of chervil. It must be in season. "You seem troubled tonight," _Troubled_ was an understatement, and he had been troubled ever since he heard the eerie prophecy that haunted his leadership. He didn’t say this to the medicine cat, however.

Furzestar looked to the sky, gazing at the sparkling stars. "I wonder if on this night, Lionstar watches over us," he told the smaller cat as he approached. He recalled Lionstar fondly. His mentor and the leader before him was wise and loved by his clan, and feared by his enemies. Though, even as he spoke of him, a rush of terror made his veins grow cold.

The small tom nodded in response to his words, looking thoughtful. "Most likely. He must be proud of his son. Pipitdawn has accomplished much," the small cat's eyes sparkled, Furzestar noticed, like the stars above him. “He is a fast learner. I’m glad SpiritClan sent me the omen—they really picked well.” The tom looked full of pride—like a queen being proud of her kit.

Furzestar's tail curled over his paws. "Pipitdawn is closer to fulfilling his destiny it seems," he said, "but that isn't what I mean, Smewsong. I feel you know that," He caught a glimpse of Smewsong’s side-glance to him. He looked fairly amused. Sometimes, Furzestar couldn’t stand Smewsong. He was like a large kit, overstuffed with prey. But he trusted Smewsong, and was proud to call him his dearest friend.

Smewsong looked down at the camp, spying the activity. He saw cats eating, or returning from patrol, and even some turning in for the night. "I see. You must mean..." he trailed off. He must know Furzestar didn’t need to be told of his fears.

"The stream, the river... The bird's splash," Furzestar's fur prickled, as if ants were crawling over his skin. "I still remember his words. Lionstar's words... They still haunt me," Furzestar shuddered. He felt a cool breeze roll over him. Leaf-bare was approaching swiftly.

Smewsong's eyes fell on two young kits, playing in the dust. He watched their mother coax them in, as it was cold that night. Smewsong turned back to Furzestar. "Those kits seem strong," he mused, eyes warm. Furzestar felt annoyance at his words.

"You're changing the subject, Smewsong," he said testily. Smewsong chuckled in response, as if he were told a joke. Furzestar flexed his claws, as if he were about to claw Smewsong’s ears.

"Am I?" Before Furzestar could question him, Smewsong stood up, stretching his soft body. "I advise you go to sleep, Furzestar. Perhaps SpiritClan shall visit your dreams?" Smewsong bounded off the stone, retreating to his den, between two mossy stones and tall lilac flowers. Furzestar watched him go, thinking of his words.

Furzestar snorted, frustrated. How could he sleep, he could hardly relax! And now he had more on his mind; Lionstar’s prophecy, and now Smewsong’s statement! He climbed down the stone, and thought about going to his den to try resting...

He found himself exiting the camp, paws crushing the fallen leaves of the tall oak trees. "Evil starts... At the roots of the oak," He knew his clan was in danger. Perhaps it was Redscar once again. He shook his head. No, of course it wasn't Redscar. Redscar had been banished, along with Palebreeze. They wouldn’t be hurting his clan—and definitely not the kits.

“A stream will run red with blood and grow to a river of—“ He froze as he reached a river. He hated water, and had grown to distrust it. He growled, starting to pace. “Bird’s gentle splash… Bird’s gentle splash… Why is SpiritClan so vague?!” he let out a frustrated hiss.

_“Those kits seem strong.”_ Smewsong’s words rung in his mind, clear as day—as if his friend had been next to him. Which kits had they been..? Suddenly he knew. He stared up at the stars. “Is it them? Do you mean those two kits?”

He saw a dunnock—its brown feathers were ruffled, as a breeze pulled it from the sky. Furzestar smelled Lionstar in the air. His fur fluffed out as he dug his claws into the soil. The bird fluttered helplessly, before it simply splashed into the river. Shortly after, twittering angrily, it shot back out, flapping wildly to return to the sky.

“A dunnock... I see. Then it is those two kits,” Furzestar said, voice low. He turned, starting to return to his camp. “But who is the stream?” He would probably not have that question answered. “Well... it seems Dunnockkit and Splashkit have a confusing path ahead of them,”


	3. Chapter one

“Dunnockpaw,  tail off the ground. The mice will hear your tail thrashing around, rustling the leaves,”

The apprentice in question looked up at Hailfleck, his mentor, in mild disbelief. “But- but my tail was hardly moving!” Hailfleck’s eyes narrowed slightly. Dunnockpaw lowered his head, eyes cast to the floor. He hated when she looked at him like that. Linnetpaw and Heatherpaw’s snickering didn’t make him feel much better, either. He growled in contempt. Hailfleck always was too hard on him.

“You two stop laughing,” Ivytooth said sternly. That made Dunnockpaw feel a little better. Both his parents—Ivytooth and Cherrynight—mentored his tormentors. Though, Cherrynight was filling in for the final moons of Linnetpaw’s apprenticeship, as his former mentor, Aspenflash, had passed away. Linnetpaw took a lot of frustration out on Dunnockpaw and Splashpaw, since they were younger cats at barely seven moons. Heatherpaw... Well, was Heatherpaw. She was mean, nasty, and seemed to find a strange glee in seeing Dunnockpaw upset. He didn’t think he had ever been mean to her.

He shrugged his shoulders, looking back up at Hailfleck. His mentor, however, was a different kind of bully, even though she was trying to help. She was older, stern, and he was her first apprentice. He felt as if she wanted him to be a full warrior right at this moment, when he was still learning. She was such a horrible teacher, he was scared he would never learn in time!

“Dunnockpaw, here,” He looked quickly to Brackenwatcher, who had just trotted over with Splashpaw close behind. He went into a hunter’s crouch; it was flawless. “Lift your tail up, just barely, and keep it still. See?” Dunnockpaw blinked, and nervously did as Brackenwatcher did. “Good. Now try stepping forward—light on your paws. Yes, just like that. See, you’re getting it,”

Dunnockpaw felt a swell of pride. Brackenwatcher was fairly kind to him. He looked at Splashpaw, who seemed to be unable to be still. She enjoyed celebrating his accomplishments, large and small. Everything was a big deal to his sister. He puffed out his chest, then looked at Hailfleck. She didn’t seem as upset at Dunnockpaw.

“Alright. We’ll continue hunting training tomorrow,” Hailfleck said, voice low. “Come. It’s time for your history lesson.”

As the four headed back, Dunnockpaw hung behind, looking around at the oak trees. They were tall, and stood boldly and covered the sky, making the light come in dappled patches. The sun was high, and a purr rumbled deep in his chest, satisfied to know: He was home. He loved the sounds of the woods; birds singing, a babbling brook, the rustling of the leaves. The leaves were continuing to fall, and the wind was cold. He fluffed out his fur, to keep away the chills.

He was startled at the presence beside him. Splashpaw blinked, tilting her head to the side. “Hey, Dunnockpaw, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just like the forest sounds and smells. They’re soothing,”

Splashpaw gave a purr, looking up at the treetops. “That cloud looks a lot like a cat, isn’t that funny?” Dunnockpaw peered up too, eyes narrowing. That _was_ a lot like a cat... _Disturbingly so_. He shuddered—looking ahead of him, he noted Hailfleck was looking at them.

“We’d better catch up,” he murmured, speeding up. Splashpaw kept in step with him. “Sorry,” he said to the mentors. Brackenwatcher sat down, followed by Cherrynight and Ivytooth, and Hailfleck waited for the apprentices to sit before she did. Hailfleck looked around, cautious to start, before she began to speak.

“How about we tell them about the Timber Guard?” Brackenwatcher asked, casting Hailfleck a sideways glance. The molly shook her head. Linnetpaw seemed to sink a bit; he was clearly interested in the topic. Dunnockpaw tilted his head.

“We must start with the code,” Hailfleck stated. “We must tell them of our first code, and how it came to be.” She huffed softly. “That’s how it has always been,”

“Do they even know of the Timber Guard?” Ivytooth asked, scoffing softly. “That is important to our history,”

“I think Hailfleck is right,” Cherrynight stated coolly, “The Warrior Code is more important. They are the rules they will learn to live by; it is far too important to ignore,”

The two toms bowed their heads; from the corner of his eye, Heatherpaw had rolled her eyes. That made Dunnockpaw a bit uneasy—the Warrior Code was important... why roll your eyes and be annoyed? Not even Linnetpaw, who wanted to hear more about the Timber Guard, acted that way.

“The first rule in our code is what?” Hailfleck pulled him out of his thoughts, and he shifted on his paws. Splashpaw was eager to reply; without lifting her tail.

“No friends not in your clan!” she squeaked. Ivytooth sighed, looking away in what seemed like shame. Dunnockpaw gave his sister a little nudge, purring at her so she wouldn’t notice.

Hailfleck seemed to see it too. Dunnockpaw thought it was nice of her; to not snap at her to make her feel bad. She simply shut her eyes, sighed through her nose, and nodded. “Not entirely. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle—that’s the rule. You can be friends, but your loyalty is to your clan, _not_ that cat.”

As his mentor spoke, he saw a cat approach her, a thick mist surrounding him. He had silver paws and a silver face, with creamy white fur. He shimmered like the moon, and his eyes were wide and unblinking. Dunnockpaw sat rooted still, unable to make sound. He could hear the cat’s soft breaths, and his fur scattered stardust.

“A new warrior will die in vain,” the cat said, in a low, eerie voice. His voice was cold, like the bone-chilling icy winds of leaf-bare. He took a deep breath, finally able to move. His eyes widened, and he blinked. The cat was gone.

“Dunnockpaw.” Hailfleck’s sharp voice reached out to him; he jumped. Heatherpaw snickered at his shock; he shyly started licking his paw. “Do you know the answer?” she asked. He hadn’t been paying attention. He couldn’t pay attention.

“No,” he mumbled. Hailfleck sighed, looking a bit disappointed. Splashpaw gave him an affectionate nudge, trying to cheer him up. He felt guilty. All Hailfleck wanted was to be a good mentor. To think, he called her a bully. He stared at his paws, ear tips getting hot.

“Maybe we should return to camp,” Cherrynight suggested. “We should head back, it’s getting cold.”

The way back was less quiet. Splashpaw was asking the adult cats questions, Heatherpaw was making fun of the young tortoiseshell to Linnetpaw, and Linnetpaw was occasionally grunting. Dunnockpaw fell to the back, watching his paw steps.

He bumped into someone—he looked up to see his friend, Antfleck. “Antfleck!” he chirped. He hadn’t realized he had entered camp; too lost in thought, he supposed. Antfleck sat down, tail twitching. She was troubled. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I thought maybe I could ask Waspgorse to go on a walk with me, but they- they didn’t feel the same,” she mumbled. “Russetclaw didn’t feel the same, and the same with Badgerstep. I guess I’m unapproachable because...” she trailed off.

“I’m sure you’ll meet a nice cat one day,” he replied, awkwardly. He wasn’t the kind of cat who liked anything to do with romance. He preferred friendship. He liked cats, but romance wasn’t for him. Antfleck liked romance. She liked every cat, every shape, size, and gender. She was just unlucky in love. She gave a loud sigh.

“I might be too young,” she said. “I haven’t been a warrior too long. Oh! Bournfur wanted to go on a patrol- hunting, between good friends,” she gave a purr, and bounded off. Dunnockpaw watched her go, then he sighed. He saw her excitedly bounce over to Bournfur, who nudged her kindly. He sighed, taking a large piece of fresh kill and heading to the elder’s den. He saw Fallowblaze was sleeping soundly, but Twistedfoot was wide awake.

He dropped the fresh kill at Twistedfoot’s paws. “Here,” he meowed. Twistedfoot bowed his head, and Dunnockpaw turned to leave. He saw Heatherpaw leave the camp, and thought maybe he could go hunt too—

“Why don’t you stay? I might have a good story to tell, if you allow it,” Twistedfoot asked. Dunnockpaw looked over his shoulder, and bowed his head. He went and sat across from the elder. “Ah, I love young cats who are eager to listen,” he hummed softly. “Hmm, let’s see...”

Twistedfoot pondered what story to tell Dunnockpaw, when he finally decided on one. “Long ago, before both you and I were born... there was a cat, named Jayflight. He was a big, strong cat... Legend has it, he was part of a large prophecy, an ancient prophecy. He had to die to fulfill it.” The elder stared up at the sky.

“He was the most loyal cat in OakClan, and as SpiritClan’s chosen. They say he was gifted the ability to win every fight and never get hurt, and he could dodge every strike,” he bowed his head. “Though, with every hero comes an anti-hero, who matches his skill. They say FiendClan, SpiritClan’s parallel where those who kill for their own gain, gifted this cat abilities to match Jayflight’s. Her name was Lionpelt—she struck him down in battle, but SpiritClan as a whole struck her down. They say—“

There was suddenly loud commotion. Dunnockpaw’s ears twitched, and Twistedfoot looked out of the den. Fallowblaze lifted her head, watery eyes opening to slits. “What’s happening?” she asked.

A small patrol had rushed in; Heatherpaw was at the front. She was covered in blood. Briarflurry, Loonflight, Russetclaw, and Bournfur followed. Bournfur, too, was bloodied. There was a lump on his back—he quickly rushed out.

“She’s dead!” Heatherpaw screeched, “Antfleck is dead!”


End file.
